What do you expect?
by OhSnapItzPeggy
Summary: Wade Barrett's been crushing on Randy Orton for a while and unexpectedly, Randy comes to see Wade. What will happen with them? What do you expect? Wade Barrett/Randy Orton MxM One shot


**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't published a fanfic in a long time. I've been doing a lot of college work, which is all over now so I'm going to be on break for the summer and I've also been practicing my writing with a practice fanfic which won't be published because it's to help me practice my writing. Another thing is that I've met WWE Superstar Bad News Barrett and WWE Diva Paige at a signing in Cardiff, Wales. If you follow me on Twitter ( SenoritaPeggy) you would see that my profile pic is myself with Barrett and Paige and that day was just amazing and I would like to share it all with you on Fanfiction if you would like, but it would make it more of a Fanfact story instead of a Fanfiction story but I'm sure there's no rules about writing a real story on but if there is, I can break the rules just one time. Finally I have been asked to write a fanfic by a reader on Fanfiction who's also a pretty good friend of mine on Twitter and that will be up soon.**

**Now I decided to let you know that I am still here and everything and I wanted to post a fanfic based on my favourite ship (Wandy aka Wade Barrett and Randy Orton) and I really hope you enjoy.**

* * *

So Wade Barrett got a terrible injury to his right shoulder recently and with him living alone in Tampa, Florida, it's hard for him to have some company, especially the company of someone. Long story short: Wade has been crushing on Randy Orton for a while and Randy doesn't even know about it. As much as he wants Randy, he can't since Randy has a girlfriend and having Wade crushing on him would just feel weird.

Wade's at home right now watching TV. Well, looking through the channels t see what's on and so far there's nothing good on. While he was looking through the channels, his phone went off. He looked at it and he apparently got a text from an unknown number. The text said '_I know your secret. I wanna talk to you about it. I'll meet you at your_ _house_'.

'What the fuck? Is there a stalker coming after me?' Wade thought to himself.

He decided to wait for whoever this is to come to his house so he can beat the hell out of them with his good arm and both his legs.

***Later***

The person that sent the text hasn't arrived yet, but Wade is ready to kick their backside and maybe call the police, depending on who it is. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Wade got an umbrella to use as a weapon and he slowly walked over to the door. Once he approached the door, he quickly opened it and he was about to hit the person at the door with the umbrella but he stopped himself when he saw who it was. Apparently it was Randy aka the man who Wade's crushing on.

"Oh, Randy, hello." Wade said while putting the umbrella down somewhere. "Sorry about that. I thought you were this psycho who sent me a text message earlier who wanted to come over here to talk about some secret I have."

"Yeah, that 'psycho' is me." said Randy.

"Wait, what? How did you get my number?"

"Someone from work gave it to me. May I come in?"

"Sure."

Randy walked in the house and he and Wade sat in the living room to talk.

"So, what's this secret you know of me?" Wade asked. "If it's the one that Sheamus has been telling everyone about me having sex with Noomi Rapace while I was on the set of Dead Man Down, that never happened. Seriously, ask Noomi if you have to. I have her number."

"No it's not that, and no one believes you had sex with Noomi any ways." said Randy. "I've just been hearing stuff about you probably having a crush on me which that I don't believe since everyone knows you're straight.

"Yeah, about that."

Wade swallowed his saliva before he could say something else.

"You might think I'm crazy or something, but the stuff you've been hearing is true. I don't know how, but I'm into you." said Wade.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." said Randy. "Listen, I'm flattered, but I have a girlfriend, and I'm not really into men."

"It's fine. You know where the door is so if you want to leave, just go."

Randy stood up and he could tell Wade was upset over what he said so...

"I'm not leaving." said Randy.

"Pardon?" Wade asked.

"I'm not leaving Barrett. You probably want me to leave, but I'm not leaving just yet. Look, I can promise you something but it's not until tonight. I'll be back here then."

Then Randy left the house and also left Wade confused on what the thing that he promised is.

***Much Later***

It's the evening time now and Wade is waiting for Randy to come back to his house for whatever it is that he promised, since there's been no answer on what it is since he left earlier. There was a big bang on the door. Wade got up to check what it is so he opened the door and noticed Randy was getting beaten up by someone in a masked robber outfit.

"Wade! Help me!" Randy shouted.

"Hey! Get away from him you bastard!" Wade said while he got out of the house with the umbrella he used to almost attack Randy earlier.

Wade attacked the masked robber to the floor with the umbrella one handed, since he's wearing a sling for his other arm and Randy was on the floor in pain. Once the masked robber was on the floor, a police car came outside the house and Wade stopped attacking the robber and checked to see if Randy was alright when an officer came out and approached them.

"Look, I only attacked whoever the hell that is because he was attacking this man here. I didn't attack the both of them." Wade explained.

"Don't worry sir, you're not in trouble. Someone in the neighbourhood called and said that they saw this masked man causing trouble around here so we're gonna send him to jail." The Officer explained.

The masked robber got into the back of the police car by the officer and Wade remained staying with Randy while the police car drove away.

"Are you okay Randy?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, that bastard just attacked me the minute I got out of the car." said Randy.

"I'll call for help."

"No! Stay with me."

"I'll do whatever you want."

Randy and Wade looked into each other's eyes and soon as you know it, their lips touched and they were kissing for a few seconds before they stopped. Then Wade helped Randy into his house and they spent the night together.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is my first Slash not to involve gay sex, but I involved kissing so it's that well enough? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I promise I'll do better next time (If I've done crap in this one. I haven't written and published in ages so that's my excuse.).**


End file.
